1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to defect repair in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various different types of display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, electrophoretic display devices, etc., have been developed to replace cathode ray tubes.
One example of a recent display device includes two substrates facing each other with an image display layer, e.g., a liquid crystal layer, an electrophoretic layer, etc., disposed between the two substrates. The two substrates face each other while being coupled to each other, and are spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance such that the image display layer is disposed between the two substrates.
In order to manufacture the display device, a spacer used to maintain the distance between the two substrates is formed on one of the substrates, and the other substrate is attached to the spacer using an adhesive. However, the resulting manufacturing process is complicated and expensive.